Venomous Carnage
by TrajicLover
Summary: Kidnapped by one of the most infamous super villains on Earth, Daisy must match wits with a dangerous beast of a man but what secrets is this beast of a man hiding from her? What happens when Daisy Johnson has a new destiny thrust upon her and which of them is really the beauty and who is really the beast?
1. Prologue

Love me or hate me both are in my favor if you love me I'll always be in your heart but if you hate me I'll always be in your mind. -William Shakespeare

Daisy was laying on the bed she was so weak she could barely move on her right was her fellow hostage a doctor and supposedly Shield's leading experts on disease and medical research and over in the far-left corner was the man or the thing responsible for all this. He or It was just sitting on stool watching her from the shadows she didn't understand any of what was happening was even happening for so long she'd been his prisoner and all the while her health was declining and yet he clearly had nothing to do with it but he clearly knew before she did about her poor health.

The machines started to go off "What the hell is going on? I thought you said the new serum was working!" He screamed stepping out of the shadows that black ooze or whatever it was consumed his body making his face and voice once again unrecognizable he became like a muscular oily black monster with a white spider symbol on his chest and back.

"I- I- I'm sorry the cancer it's not natural it's designed to be resilient to all forms of treatments all except one."

"No! You will save her or I swear to God I will tear you to pieces. Do you understand me? This thing inside me it amplifies the dark and twists and warps everything else in a person it will not have her!"

Hours later the doctor finally stabilized Daisy and she was regaining consciousness the monster was now in a chair waiting "Why are you doing this?" her voice was weak she could barely summon the energy to speak.

"I'm a monster." He replied his voice filled with despair "I died and should have stayed dead. Then Norman Osborn wanting to use my skills brought me back from the dead using Kree blood he acquired from the aliens which thanks to Hive had arrived on Earth. I was to infiltrate some Newspaper the Daily Bugle. It was strange my name became Eddie Brock and I made a friend or maybe enemy I never really could tell the difference with him, with Pete-" He stopped "The bottom line is I did to him what I did to some other people I cared about and I ended up paying a heavy price. He did something strange though no matter how many times I fought him he never really did anything but reason with me. Now I'm still a monster Skye but when I say that contrary to what you believe sitting back and watching you bleed is not something I really want I hope you know that I am telling the truth. However, I do not want us to be monsters together. So, I am going to save you any way I can other than the one way I know will because I can't bear the idea of you having this thing inside you."

"Please just tell me your name. I know I know you I just can't remember."

The black monster leaned in its head tilting like something was going on inside its head and its voice changed it was as if two people were speaking "We remember the second Eddie Brock the name Osborn gave to us after restoring life to-"

"To who? Why are you so afraid to show me your face?" She asked unable to fathom how someone so strong could be so afraid of something so simple as revealing their face.

The creature's voice and demeanor changed as it had so many times before it was often like someone else had taken over " **If he shows you dear sweet innocent Daisy his face then I'm afraid that you'll be the one afraid. I'd think it should be obvious though who we are. He knows he hurt you and for that he's truly sorry. He knows he's been toxic to everyone in his life and that he's akin to poison in your veins and that is why we want you to call us Venom.** "


	2. Chapter 1

Two years that's how long he'd been living as Eddie Brock, one year and six months, five days that is how long the symbiote had been part of him. At first, he loved it but slowly it turned him into something he didn't like. He used to think he was evil it took that thing nearly taking him over to make him realize he wasn't just bad but this thing it latched on to him and made him worse. This thing now a part of him it gave the host power made the host feel better than ever maybe he was strong enough to take on the Avengers all on his own but it demanded a cost his soul.

He knew it was a dramatic thing to say but that was what the cost felt like. Like he was losing himself. He feared what would have happened if it had won but thanks to Peter Parker of all people the man whose life he brought back to infiltrate, the man he was supposed to betray the same way he had Skye and the others. He did and with bad timing he was supposed to find out who Spiderman was seemed easy but then he followed Peter into that church he laughed after thinking about it "Ironic a church of all places." He was looking for Spiderman when it found him living darkness that was the only real way he could think of to describe it. The thing seeped through old brick ceiling of the church and jumped him descending on him like some sort of demon and then all he could see was darkness.

Over time his war with Spiderman ended the two became allies and Norman Osborn ended up in a coma. Afterwards Ward didn't know what to do his experience with the alien left him changed forever there was no going back to the man he was all he could do was attempt to start over with his life. So he became a cop assigned to enhanced and other threats of that nature. That's how wide spread it had become it was even estimated that eventually in a few years SHIELD would become obsolete and police like him would be the new normal.

They would probably have to be after the latest debacle a lunatic named Cletus Kassidy went on a killing spree that lasted three weeks. Killed a lot of people his last stand was in a College Campus he killed hundreds before meeting his end. That believe it or not wasn't the worst part when he died ironically at his own hand his face was permanently fixed with a smile and to top it all off he broadcasted his last act of… sadism all over the internet and got the hash tag #WeAreHYDRA trending the weird thing he was never part of Hydra he just knew he could use it to fuel his following of sick fans after he died and he was right all over the world what seemed like millions of sickos started using the Hydra symbol chanting the motto and hoisting Kassidy up as their god.

It was like Hydra had become its motto now it wasn't just an organization it was an ideology for the lost, depraved, and anyone out in the dark and left in the cold. For every single psycho that got taken down in recent weeks chanting Hail Hydra it was like literally another would rise up to take his or her place. The worst part is somehow pictures of Kassidy's body got leaked so Ward when arresting these fanatics often found himself staring into that maniac's smiling dead face.

Ward often wondered why so many strange things happened after Kassidy's death maybe it was the red symbiote maybe his deranged mind having merged so completely with the creature to the point that what he became Carnage only ever referred to himself I and not we maybe that combined evil had set off some sort of chain reaction in the universe and shook everything evil loose.

Whatever the case he couldn't stop looking into Kassidy's cases there were a lot of crimes he was accused of and suspected of. He felt like his victims deserved some peace their families at least. One thing was for sure if someone had told him before he left for Maveth that he'd die and be brought back to life only to end up possessed by an alien symbiotic slime creature and become a sort of detective for a new special enhanced division of police law enforcement well he would have laughed.

It wasn't easy to gain control of the symbiote it required an anchor someone he cared about and for him that was Daisy Johnson. He still called her Skye he liked that name better. He was currently waiting in the Chief's office, waiting for Stacey his superior to show up Stacey lost his daughter Gwen recently and had just come back to work a few weeks ago, he was curious as to why he was being called in.

"Brock tell me something and be honest with me on this because I want an honest answer." Stacey said sitting on the corner of his desk in front of Ward looking at a file.

"Of course, Sir." Ward couldn't help but feel nervous he always knew one day his past might come back to haunt him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You practically live here, I won't deny you're a good cop but Brock-" Stacey paused a moment "Eddie, you need a life outside of your job. Believe me you don't want to wake up when you are old, alone and left wondering where your life went. Is there anyone you can even see yourself settling down with?" Stacey asked clearly worried about Ward.

Ward looked away for second thinking of the last time he saw Skye or Daisy, then he remembered the memoried retained in his body from when Hive controlled his corpse it tore at his heart the happiness of seeing and feeling her next to him part of him wished it was real her devotion was real then he remembered what she said that she was he was dead. He knew he wasn't the most honest person or the most moral person but did she really have to say that?

He often thought about how she shot him did it even matter that he loved her? Did it even matter that he reunited her with her father? In that moment he realized Stacey had placed something in his hand "What is this?"

"A movie ticket to the premiere of the new movie Beauty and the Beast. The one with Emma Watson my daughter bought it in advance but… anyway I want you to have it. I'm putting you on a mandatory one month paid vacation starting now."

Ward was speechless he really didn't know what to say "But Sir. I've never had a vacation ever. I mean what am I supposed to do?" Ironically this was true Ward technically never really, ever had a day off.

"Nothing and that's the point a whole month of you just doing whatever it is you want to do. Don't you realize that? A chance to unwind maybe meet someone anyone I've already asked for your open cases to be handled by your fellow officers. Quite frankly they all agree you need time off. So, you're getting time off and you are going to see that movie."

For the record the last movie he saw was Keeping up with the Jones's. He cried he would deny it but yeah to him it was a sad movie that made him think of what could have been. Not sure what couple he and Skye would be the normal suburban couple or the spies." Still he took a deep sigh and he relented.

Mean While at SHIELD HQ…

Daisy Johnson was sitting on the hospital bed sulking she thought she'd be getting details on a new mission when Shield's chief expert on disease and medical research Doctor Otto Octavius better known as Doc Oc by his friends.

"How could this happen?" She asked staring blankly at the white wall. She didn't think she would be diagnosed with bone cancer when she woke up this morning.

"Ah, Agent Johnson I cannot tell you how sorry I am do not worry there are many advances in modern science. I am sure that we can find a treatment that will work." What Daisy could not have known was this was all part of a manipulation. Octavius had been tampering with various medications and drugs utilized by Shield agents and because she spent an entire summer popping pills to heal her bones she was more than likely to develop cancer.

"How could I have gotten bone cancer?" She asked clearly devastated.

"Many things could be the cause what's important is we notify your friend and-"

"No! Listen I don't think my friends could handle it. Please keep this between us is there any kind of drug or chemo I could take?" Her voice was rising becoming louder with panic.

"Please, Agent Johnson keep your voice down. Listen we still need to run some tests. Perhaps until we know more it would be best to keep this between us. There could a mistake still I have a potential experiment and I assure you agent Johnson for every venom in the world there is inevitably an anti-venom. Do you and you're friends have any plans?"

"Yeah Simmons asked me to go see that movie Beauty and the Beast tonight."

"Perfect it will help take your mind off things. We can discuss this tomorrow when you are well rested and that's what's important right now Agent Johnson."

Begrudgingly Daisy smiled hoping his optimism would be well founded how could she know he was the one responsible. After she left the sinister scientist gave wicked smile and his cell phone rang "Have you found him? Ah excellent! Most excellent. Aprehend Edward Brock as soon as possible studying his symbiote is our own option with the loss of the red symbiote."

Central Park…

Shane was sweating like crazy he was surprised how warm it was for January taking a moment he stopped at a water fountain. His chest was pounding and his face was covered in sweat. He looked over at water fountain and pushed the button for the water he leaned for a drink the water it felt so refreshing going down his throat but before he opened his eyes a small ounce of red jumped out down his throat. He shook his head feeling slightly ill but then suddenly felt fantastic.

It was happening all over the city the red symbiote had split off into tiny versions of itself and was in city water supply an abused teenager hiding in her bathroom at the was exposed she was under the shower and a small drop of red dripped out and on her head slithering like a snake into the cut on her for head.

Meanwhile on the streets of New York Grant Ward now going by Eddie Brock was walking down the street trying to figure out why he kept sensing Carnage but was unable to really pin point where the red symbiote. It felt like it was everywhere and nowhere.

He stopped at some electronics store his face went cold it was the news still talking about Kassidy's killing spree "Cletus Kassidy the mad man responsible for what is being called the worst mass murder and killing spree died a few short months ago but his horrific act have undoubtably left a deep scar on the soul of this city and country."

The News cutaway from the female reporter and to footage of his police station assault "Don't worry!" The red head laughed "I'll be back very soon hang on to your hats folks cause you ain't seen nothing yet!" The show ended with him laughing it was disturbing.

"Who the fuck thought airing that was a good idea?" Ward asked giving a disturbed expression feeling as if something bad was on the rise.


End file.
